Anastasia II: Revenge of Rasputin
by Halloween29
Summary: 15 years after the incedint with Rasputin and Anya and Demitri have a beautiful daughter named Amber. What happens when a dark memory returns for a visit...can Amber stop it with her friend Dillon, or will it destroy them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there everybody! It's Halloween29 :)**** this is my first Anastasia fic. So please be nice, constructive criticism is nice, flames will be used to roast yummy marshmallows, YAY MARSHMALLOWS! Ok so…on with the story. I know you change the last name so her name should be Amber Horowitz, but I wanted to keep her last name Romanov, so I named her Amber Romanov. :)**** YAY!**

**Anastasia II: Revenge of Rasputin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anastasia, boo who**

**I do own: Amber Romanov and Dillon Zanro, yay**

**Chapter 1: The Romanov Princess**

**Destination: Czar Palace, 1941 **

The wind wiped at the young girl's face as she sat on the fountain.

"And that's when… Amber, are you listening to me"? The girl known as Amber, turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course". She said softly. Her tutor sighed and shook her head.

"You must learn to pay attention". She said as she got up, sighed, and shook her head again, and then she walked away. Amber was 13 and the daughter of the Czar and Czaress, Anastasia and Dimitri. She had straight red tussled hair that went a little past her shoulders that was in a braid, blue eyes, fair skin, and reddish lips. She sighed and got up; her parents would surely be upset. She dusted off her boy like clothes…how she loathed dresses. She was wearing tattered long brown pants, a black belt, and a black button up long sleeved shirt, however the sleeves were rolled up; she usually walked around the palace garden barefoot. Guess the lesson was over early, good; not like she paid attention. She walked over the healthy patch of trees and swiftly climbed up the first one she saw. She looked over her shoulder and snuggled on one of the tree's branches. Horseback riding, running, and climbing trees were some of her favorite activities, that and a lot more. However, her papa disapproved. He didn't want her to explore and venture out, something about 'keeping her safe'. Whatever that meant, safe from what? Oooo a leaf, how scary and threatening! He wanted her to act more civilized, proper, and lady-like…PA-LEASE! She had more potential in her, she sighed, at least her mama understood. Why? Because she was just like her mama, adventurous, courageous and always wanting to do more. She closed her eyes and leaned back, humming a very familiar lullaby (just in case you didn't know, it's once upon a December).

"Breaking the rules again, aren't we princess"? A voice came from below, making the girl jump and fall out of the tree. She landed with a soft thud. An 'oomph' was made, but not by Amber, by the other figure.

"Can you get off of me"? The figure mumbled, Amber looked down and realized she had landed on the figures back. She giggled, got up, and helped the figure.

"Sorry Dillon, but that's what you get when you call me princess". She said with another giggle. He smiled and dusted the dirt from his shirt and pants. His name was Dillon, Dillon Zanro. He was Amber's childhood friend, they knew each other since Dillon was three and Amber was two. Dillon was a year older; he had black short shaggy hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeve button up shirt and brown shoes.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your tutor"? He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I…um…I was…". She trailed off, trying to avoid contact. He chuckled at this; she looked up to him and smiled, then giggled herself.

"Ms. Amber? Ms. Amber"? One of her servants called, she then caught glance of the young Romanov. She smiled then waddled over.

"Ah, there you are you silly girl; your parents are looking everywhere for you. They want you to join them for lunch; you could join them as well Mr. Zanro". She said gesturing to Dillon, Amber turned her gaze to Dillon then back to the servant.

"Thank you Lydia, tell them I'll be right there". She said trying to act official, Lydia nodded and walked away. She turned to Dillon and smiled.

"Wanna eat"? She asked, he shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, what the heck". He said, she nodded and started to walk away, but Dillon grabbed her by the shirt. She zipped around and put her hands on her hips, giving him an aggravated look.

"What"? She asked.

"Won't your dad be a little…ugh, when he sees how you look"? He said gesturing to her clothes. Her eyes widened, she didn't have much time.

"You have to distract my parents while I get dressed". She said frantically, he nodded and rushed off. She looked to make sure he was gone and rushed to her room. Dillon rushed down the halls of the palace and finally reached the dinning room. There sitting down was Anastasia and Dimitri. Dillon cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes. He then pushed open the doors. The two royals looked at him and smiled.

"Dillon, it's good to see you again". Anya said as she got up and gave him a hug.

"Good evening Ms. Anya". She sighed and rolled her eyes, then pulled apart.

"How many times have I told you to call me Anya"? She said, he shrugged.

"How many years have I known you guys"? He asked.

"11 years". Dimitri said getting up, he chuckled slightly.

"How have you been Dillon"? He said outstretching his hand.

"Pretty good, I guess I can't complain". He said taking it, and giving it a firm shake.

"Hey Dillon"?

"Yes Dimitri"?

"Where's my daughter"? Dillon paused.

"Uh, she's…in…the…bathroom"! He said, Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, she said uh, that she wasn't feeling well. But she should be done soon". He finished with a fake smile. Dimitri nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh". He said slowly, he smiled nervously again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amber rapidly looked through her clothes trying to find something suitable for her papa.

"This will work". She said pulling out a dark blue strapless evening gown (like Anastasia's but it only goes to her knees). She cleaned up her face and combed her hair. She put on her corset, almost choking in the process then slid on the dress. She put her hair up in a formal bun with a loose hair hanging down. She put on a gold necklace that said 'Together in Paris' and lastly she put on silver heals. She quickly examined herself in the mirror and then rushed on downstairs. She came across the dinning room doors and placed an ear against it. She could hear quiet muffles, but no loud talking…good. She dusted her dress quickly then pushed open the doors. Her papa looked at her for a second, she smiled nervously then he smiled in approval.

"Is your stomach feeling better"? Her papa asked, she raised an eyebrow and turned to Dillon. He cleared his throat, as a sign to go with it. She turned back to her papa.

"Much better". Her papa smiled and nodded.

"What did you say to him"? She hissed in Dillon's ear as she pushed him towards the table, he chuckled.

"You don't wanna know". He whispered back as they all sat down to eat.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Honey slow down, Dillon eats more lady like than you do". Dimitri said, Dillon stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank. you? I think". Amber giggled, he shot her a glare, but she just giggled more. Dimitri looked up at her daughter and raised an eyebrow. She immediately stopped and starred back down at her food. Her papa gave her a curt nod and continued eating. Dillon casually looked out the window and noticed how the sun was, noon. His eyes widened.

"Listen thank you for the wonderful lunch but I got to get going. My step-father is surely going to be upset if I don't get home now". He said as he got up and got his coat. He bid them good-bye. Amber waved goodbye with a sad expression. She felt bad for Dillon, his stepfather was not the nicest man in Russia. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Someday I'll make sure you get what you deserve, that's a promise".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dillon rushed away from the palace his hands in his pockets, the wind was now picking up. Then a white bat flew towards Dillon and landed gently on his shoulder. Dillon looked over to him but kept on walking.

"Hey Bartok, what's the update"? He asked the bat, focusing his eyes back on the walk in front of him.

"You better pick up the pace my friend, your father doesn't look too happy". Bartok said, Dillon rolled his eyes.

"When is he ever happy"? He asked rhetorically with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about it now Dillon, what I would worry about is getting to your father's restaurant". Dillon nodded as Bartok flew off his shoulder, and rushed to his step-fathers restaurant.

**Time: 9:34**

Amber combed her red silk like hair. When all of a sudden she heard a knock at her balcony window. She walked over to it and opened it, and nearly chocked at the sight. It was Dillon, his arm was all bloody, his eyes were black, he limped on one leg, and everything looked bruised.

"Oh my gosh are you ok, is anything broken"? She asked as she rushed to his aid.

"No, not this time; at least I don't think". He said as he sighed. Amber carefully guided Dillon to the bed and he sat down softly.

"Can I stay here tonight"? He asked as he laid down. She nodded and stroke his hair.

"Of course, please feel better; my friend".

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, please don't kill me for hurting Dillon. Next chapter I promise there will be more action. Ok. Dasvidania** :) Til then. PEACE XD


	2. Bartok

**Anastasia II: Revenge of Rasputin**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, do you see my name when the credits roll? I didn't think so!**

**I do own: Amber and Dillon, also Dillon's father and anyone else who shows up in the story that you don't know, lol**

**Chapter 2: Bartok**

**Destination: Amber's room. 8:30 a.m **

**Quick Author note: THIS STORY IS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE AT ALL! THIS IS PURELY FOR THE READERS ENJOYMENT! JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, BECAUSE I KNOW! Also, I know Amber is not the best name, but I like ok? So deal with it. Ok, that's all; enjoy the chapter.**

Amber rolled uncomfortably on the floor, she had let Dillon take her bed. The light shinned through the window which made Amber open her eyes, her vision blurry. She groaned softly as she got up. She looked over at Dillon and smiled lightly. She got up and cleared away the blankets she had slept on. She made her way into her closet to get dress, she came out wearing a blue dress with a brown strap around the waist, the sleeves were like a t-shirt and the tips of the sleeves were white, and she put put her hair in a low pony tail held by a blue bow. She walked over to her dresser were a bowl of water and a wash cloth lay. She gingerly damped the wash cloth, gently humming to herself. Just then a groan caught her attention, she looked to see Dillon waking up.

"Uh, what happened?" He groaned as he tried to get up. She rushed over to him.

"No no, don't try to get up, it'll only hurt more." She said putting him back into a lying position. He nodded and breathed deeply. She walked back over to her dresser and grabbed the damp wash cloth. She made her way back over to Dillon and rolled up his blood stained sleeve then wiped off the dry blood on his arm, the bruises seemed to be healing and the swelling around his eyes had died down. Once she was done she rung it out, got it wet again and placed it on his forehead.

"Thanks Amber." He said trying to regain his strength. She nodded wrapping some cloth around his wound.

"It's my fault my father hates me." He said, able to now sit up. Once he said that a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, confused.

"Don't you dare say that. It's is so not your fault. Your father just doesn't understand." Amber said sitting next to him. He looked at her and gave her a sincere smile. A light tapping caught the two's attention. They at her window and saw a little white bat. Amber's eyes widened.

"A bat!" She shouted, grabbing the pillow she had thrown at Dillon's head and heading towards the window. She opened it and smacked the bat with great force. The bat flew around the room as Amber continued to hit the it.

"Hey hey, give me a break." The bat said, cowering in a corner.

"It talks!" She said, astonished.

"Yeah and I can sing too." He said.

"Die demon bat!" She shouted about to hit him with great force.

"No no! Amber! He's my friend!" Dillon shouted getting up and holding his friend back from hitting the odd bat.

"What? Friend?" She asked looking at Dillon then the bat, giving both of them a strange look. Dillon nodded, walking over to the bat and picking him up. He brought him over to Amber, the bat standing on both of his palms.

"Amber, this is Bartok." Dillon introduced, the small bat known as Bartok bowed, then realized something.

"Oh, so your the Amber Dillon never shuts up about, you know he lo..." Dillon quickly covered Bartok's mouth before he could continue. Dillon chuckled sheepishly as Bartok still talked in a muffle.

"He's such a blabber mouth, he never knows what he's talking about." He said uncovering Bartok's mouth. Bartok looked up at Dillon and raised an eyebrow.

"You know you look a lot like your mother, Anastasia." Bartok said, pointing a wing at Amber.

"Thanks, everyone says that." She said, blushing at the comment. Then thought for a second.

"Wait, you know my mom?" She asked, Bartok nodded.

"Yeah we were old...friends." He said, Bartok looked back at Dillon.

"So, Dillon, what happened with you and your father last night?" He asked, Amber nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." She said, Dillon sighed and shrugged.

"Pretty much the usual. I was late he called me worthless and then, well you know the rest." He exclaimed, Amber looked angry.

"I swear I'm going to have a serious talk with your father." She said, Bartok nodded.

"Yeah, he's worse than Rasputin." Bartok said, Dillon quickly covered his mouth again.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Baskutin." Dillon quickly covered.

"Bartok's old owner." Dillon said nodding, Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Odd name." She said just then a knock came at the door. Dillon quickly shoved Bartok in his pocket.

"Hey.." Was all he could say, the door opened and in came Dimitri.

"Amber time to...oh, Dillon, I didn't know you were here. Oh goodness, not again." He said coming in and observing Dillon.

"Yeah, but at least it's not too bad." Dillon replied, Dimitri shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, it shouldn't have been done. Please, why don't you join us for breakfast." Dimitri offered, Dillon nodded.

"Thank you sir." He replied thankfully.

"But first I must take care of something." He added, Dimitri nodded. Amber smiled.

"Meet you down stairs Dillon." Amber said as she walked out of the room with her father. Dillon smiled until they were out of sight, he then sighed in relief. His smile faded as he took Bartok out of his pocket. He coughed a bit and pulled a fuzz ball out of his mouth.

"Why can't we let her know about Rasputin?" He asked, Dillon sighed.

"Because, she doesn't need to know." He replied sternly.

"I don't want Amber to have to put up with it." He said, he walked over and opened Amber's window.

"Now, get out of here. I'll meet up with you later." Dillon said, Bartok nodded and flew out. Dillon closed the window, and sighed once more. Then headed out to the dinning area. He walked down the long staircase and opened the double doors. There he saw Amber, Dimitri and Anya. Anya had caught a glimpse of Dillon and gasped. She got up and went over to hug him.

"Poor thing." She said stroking his hair, Dillon nodded. Anya was like a mother to him, the mother he never had. He pulled apart and smiled. The two headed back to the table as breakfast was served.

"So, Amber. Are you going to behave at your lessons today?" Dimitri asked his daughter, Anya nudged him.

"Don't be so over the top honey." She said, Dimitri sighed.

"Yes papa." She said, not looking up at him. Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, ok. Good." He replied, still a bit confused. Bartok stood outside the window, watching the royals and Dillon eat.

"They look so happy." He said to himself.

_" They should be destroyed_." A rasp whisper whisked through the air, Bartok looked around for the source of the sound.

"What?" He asked, however he didn't know if he was asking the voice or himself.

_"You know as well as I do that they all should be destroyed."_ The voice spoke again, Bartok gulped before finally saying.

"Master?"

The royals sat eating and all was silent. Dillon happened to casually look up to see Bartok lip talking frantically. It took a while before Dillon made out what he was saying.

S.O.S

**Sorry, it was short and I know it, but I'm short of ideas. That's why I haven't updated in a while. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I know I promised action, again, sorry. Kay. Til then PEACE XD**


End file.
